Dema
by Dema Davis
Summary: Shawn Micheals and his Brother help a girl out .... and maybe find true love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Writen under the infuance of my muse, the Jamster's Jeremy. I own the creep named Bobby, Davie, Davy, Tommy, Dajr, Candy Lane, Hanna Callaway and a few others. Dale well he's not mine. Yes the crazy Minion freek is real and he REALLY is like that.  
  
Dema   
By:  
DeMa Davis.  
  
  
She was pissed beyond beliefe. How could he the dumb ass! It wasn't much to ask. For him not to publicly flaunt it. But he got lax and he did. Now she had to pay for his mistake. When it happened nearly three months ago, she had an out. She could of taken it but she'd of been right back. He wouldn't of have learned a thing and so she stayed.  
She stayed and planed. He needed to learn and retain that information for eteranty.   
  
So when he said he was planning on taking her on a trip to Las Vegas, Navda so they could take time off just for the two of them. She was estatice. She got him to pick a certain hotel that wasn't exspencive as his pick but it had a great view in room 333. The best view in all Vegas and it did save them money .   
  
Now they were here all settled and he was mad just as she wanted him to be. It was time to teach him a lesion. She did what she knew not to do. Under the guise of unpacking she crossed the room to the table near the full langht window. There was no balcony. Then she just looked at and thought him. It inragged him so much that he hit her harder.  
Then he slambed her into the window, but still she just staired past himand made not a sound. So he pulled her towards him and with all the force he could muster sent her flying thought the glass and out.  
Her body fell the two stories splashing hard against the water. She had grabbed a shirt so her hands would be bound and she wouldn't try to swim up. Not that she wanted to. No this was her last resort. He was a fighter and knew how to hit and not leave even the smallest of marks on her body.   
  
She knew that after the crash the cops would come. But that was at lest four minutes away. It was a hard lesion to take but he needed it, boy did Bobby need it. Nearly 2 and half years of this was way too much. She snapped, she had left her notebook with all of it planed out and the letter exsonerating Bobby was in her bag under the shirt she had grabbed. About a year ago she started the journal like Oprah. The five things she was glad for, five things she was sad for. What she was planning to do about it.   
Almost every day was she was sad she didn't die.  
Almost every day was she was glad no one knew and it was not so bad cause her (arm) was only (fractured).  
It went on like this so the plane was listed too. Then Bobby would be released and live with the lesion for the rest of his life. The darkness was coming now. She was safe. The water makes the darkness come faster...  
And then there was Nothingness.  



	2. Chapter 2 Drowned Pool

Disclaimer: Written under the influence of my muse, the Jamster's Jeremy. I own the creep named Bobby, Davie, Davy, Tommy, Dajr, Candy Lane, Hanna Callaway and a few others. Dale well he's not mine. Yes the crazy Minion freak is real and he REALLY is like that.  
Dema   
By:  
DeMa Davis.  
Chapter 2  
It was brighter then she thought. Maybe she didn't go to hell. Not much they could do to her would be worse then what Bobby had done. Maybe she had done something good, so good that it got her a 'go strait to heaven' card. Or maybe she was so use to the bad that hell would get her by being good to her.  
  
"She's coming to Mr. Michaels." A voice said.  
  
A rather handsome man in a rumbled suite came in with a cop. The man smiled genuinely filled with relief as the cop set up a tape recorder.  
  
"Ms. Rahb, I'm DA Eric Michaels. Your in the hospital."  
  
"Oh it didn't work." Davie said quietly.  
  
"No, Davie he didn't succeed. How long has he been hitting you?"  
  
"About two, nearly three years. I had planed so well and it didn't work."  
  
"What didn't work Davie?"  
  
"My plan, I needed out. I couldn't take it anymore so I planed it so I'd get   
  
  



	3. From out of the Dark and into the light.

Chapter 3:  
From out of the Dark and into the light.  
By: DeMa Davis.   
  
  
It was brighter then she tought. Maybe she didn't go to hell. Not much they could do to her that could be worse then what Bobby had done. Maybe she did something good. So good it got her a go strait to Heaven card. Or maybe she was so use to badthat hell would get her by being good to her.  
  
"She's coming to Mr, Micheals." A voice said. A rather handsome man in a rumpled suit came in with a cop. The man smiled genuinely felled with relief as the cop set up a tape recorder.  
  
"Mrs. Rahb, I'm DA Eric Micheals. You're in the hospital.  
  
"Oh. It didn't work." Davie said quietly.  
  
"No, Davie he didn't succeed. How long has he been hitting you?"  
  
"About two, two and a half years. I had planed so well and it didn't work." Davie murmured.  
  
"What didn't work Davie?"  
  
"My plane. I needed out, I couldn't take it anymore so I planed it so I'd get away from him once and for all. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was gona be in my plot, happier in hell the n with him. I failed. He'll come back now. And He won't let me go."  
  
"It's okay Davie he won't be near you anytime soon hun. He's in jail."  
  
"He'll make bail."  
  
"No, we already had the trial. You've been out for three months. Unless he's extremely good it'll be ten years other wise 30-40 years. And when he gets out he'll stay away from you and keep a regular checkup he'll be in foe a very long time."  
  
"And if he is?"  
  
"You'll be notified. Right now were gona get you better. We're gona get some food in you and get you back on your feet, sound good?"  
  
"Yeah what's for diner?"  
  
"Lunch and a lot of jello. Your Journal said you like jello."  
  
"I Love it."  
  
"Great, I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call and tell them to send up the jello." Eric smiled as he left the room but it quickly drooped it after he was out of view. Taking out his cell phone he called his brother.  
  
"Shane, It's Eric she awake... Yeah she'll really need a confidence booster. Your school? Do you think it's a good idea, I mean wrestling? 


End file.
